arya and gendry modern
by xxsupernaturalgalxx
Summary: just a modern fanfiction of my fav GOT couple. It didn't really turn out the wAY i wanted it too but i decided to release it anyways


He had won second place in the radio contest. He had been dialling all day, his thumbs were sore and blistered in hopes of becoming caller number 364. Unfortunately he was caller number 365 and did not win the Maroon 5 tickets. Although, he did get a consolation prize; dinner reservations for two at some fancy and expensive restaurant. The entire meal was on the radio station, with the exception of any alcoholic beverages.

Normally he would have taken Jeyne, but the broke up only a week ago. She loved him, but Gendry did not feel the same way. Yeah, she was hot and the sex was great; but he expected something more. They were the ideal couple: Jeyne was the captain of the volleyball and cheerleading squad and Gendry was the star quarterback. Though their personalities were different; Jeyne loved to spend the entire day at the mall, while Gendry had a passion for cars (he inspired to become a mechanic). He ended things with Jeyne and Hot Pie called him crazy for it.

"Dude she was so hot and totally into you. What would possess you to break up with her?" He asked.

Gendry shrugged, "I don't know man. We didn't have much in common and like I didn't feel anything, you know? Like how people feel butterflies in their stomach, constantly dreaming about the girl and hearing violins when you see her. You know like in the movies!"

Hot Pie called him stupid for that, but Gendry ignored him. There had to be a woman like that for him and he would find her one day.

He ended up taking Hot Pie to the fancy dinner place; _Pettit Fishu_, it was called. In reality he should have asked out one of the other girl's at school; but, he did not think that would sit too well with Jeyne. He may have broke up with her, but that didn't mean he didn't care for her. The last thing he wanted was to see Jeyne more hurt than she already was and besides Hot Pie was his best friend, he couldn't not take him.

When they got to the restaurant, the matradee shot them a scowl. Automatically Gendry felt he and Hot Pie were underdressed. Everyone was wearing suits and fancy dresses; while Gendry and Hot Pie just wore a collared shirt and jeans.

"Sorry gentlemen." The matradee said in disgust, "we only take reservations here."

"We do have reservations" Gendry said coldly, "we are the contest winners for the radio challenge. Under the name Gendry Waters."

The matradee rolled his eyes at them, but took two menus, "follow me."

When they took their seats, Hot Pie immediately went looking through the menu. "Look at all the food they have here man! We can order Canard à la Rouennaise, risotto, Kashmiri lamb...

Hot Pie had a passion for food, he had applied to a top notch cooking school in France. He was good at what he did and made the best pie's Gendry had ever tasted. It was that reason that Gendry and his friends always called him Hot Pie.

Gendry noted there was a giant table in the middle of the hall, big enough for about fifteen people. He idly wondered who had reserved that table and if there was something special they were celebrating or if it had just been a big family.

When they got their first entree -some weird kind of soup Hot Pie had picked- he noticed the matradee brought a group of people to fill that table. He gasped when he saw who they were; Robert Baratheon the president and Eddard Stark, his right hand man. It seemed their families were enjoying dinner together. Gendry whispered to Hot Pie, "look man, it's the fucking president!"

Hot Pie looked up, "shit man! That's so awesome, damn I forgot my camera at home."

Gendry and Hot Pie watched as everyone took their seats.

"Wow man, that red-haired chick is so hot." Hot Pie announced.

Gendry had seen her. She was beautiful, she wore a light pink silk gown, whose neckline was brought down all the way to her stomach. Her hair had been done up in a fancy up-do, her lips were painted red, she had rosy cheeks to match her eye shadow and her nails were well manicured.

That's not the girl who captured Gendry's attention though. There was another one, she wore a simple purple dress. It was strapless that clung tight to her top, and loosely fell down right above her knees. Her hair was down in a neat set of brown curls. She was paler and skinner than the red-haired girl, but Gendry thought she was even more beautiful. She wore no makeup and occasionally scowled at the blonde-haired boy who seemed to be the red-haired girl's date.

She constantly fumbled with her dress, pulling it up when it slid further down her chest. She looked uncomfortable in the thing, like she had never worn one before. While everyone else at the table was drinking some fancy wine, she stuck to the beer that Mr. Stark had ordered for her. Gendry could not help but stare at her the entire night, but she did not seem to notice. The only person who seemed to notice was Hot Pie.

"Dude forget it." Hot Pie announced, "she's either the president or Mr. Stark's daughter. Either way, she's way out of your league."

Gendry gulped down the beer, he had bought with his fake ID. They had been so picky, when Gendry and Hot Pie showed them their fake ID's; asking them questions like what their height and address was; but no one seemed to mind when they saw a clearly under aged girl, gulping down beer. Then again, she was with the President of the fucking United States. Hot Pie was right, he never stood a chance with a girl like that. For the rest of the evening, he tried focusing on the meal; pushing the purple dress girl out of his head. When Hot Pie and Gendry were having desert, they noticed cheering in the background. Gendry turned to see that the blonde haired boy had just proposed to the red-haired girl and now they were sharing a chaste kiss. Everyone at the table was clapping their hands and smiling, except for the purple dressed girl. She just slouched in her chair, drinking her beer.

After a while, she excused herself and headed out the door. Without thinking Gendry got up and followed her. He heard Hot Pie cursing him in the background, but Gendry didn't care. When he walked outside he noticed that she had a cigarette in her mouth and was pulling out a box of matches in her purse. They were empty so she cursed, "fuck!"

Gendry pulled out his lighter and gestured it to her, "need a light?"

She looked up at him, she had beautiful grey eyes, nothing like Gendry had ever seen before. Her lips curled into a smile. "Thanks" she said as she sat on the stairs of the restaurant.

Gendry pulled out a cigarette of his own and took a seat beside her. "You're going to ruin your dress" he teased.

She made a face, "I don't fucking care, dresses are stupid anyways. Who in their right mind would _want_ to wear something so uncomfortable?"

"So sorry to offend you, my Lady."

She punched him in the arm. Gendry fought back the urge to rub where she just hit him. She certainly did not look like it, but she was strong and the punch had hurt. But she was smiling now, almost laughing. She held up her hand, "Arya Stark."

"Gendry Waters." He said, shaking her hand.

They sat outside the restaurant for a while, talking. It was easy to talk to her, she wasn't like most other girls. She didn't like sappy movies or flowers or spending her time at the mall. Instead she liked action movies, playing sports and had an interest in guns. Gendry felt the butterflies flap in his stomach and heard violins playing in his head.

They were interrupted when one of the men from the table came outside. He looked at Gendry for a moment, before focusing his attention back on the girl. "Arya, you should come back inside. Everyone's wondering what happened to you."

Gendry looked at the man. He had been sitting beside Arya at the table and Gendry idly wondered if he was her date. He was Gendry's age; he had auburn hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in an Armani tux and Gendry noticed he was really handsome. A sudden rage built up inside of him, feeling jealously towards the guy.

Arya groaned, "I don't want to go back inside. All everyone is going to do, is talk about Sansa and Joffery's stupid wedding and mother will chaste me for slouching or not acting lady-like."

The man smiled, "come on. Your friend can join us too. Mother will be so pleased to see that you finally found a date."

Gendry felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. "He's not my date, stupid! He's just some guy I met." She got up and fixed her dress and threw her cigarette on the floor, crushing the nub with her foot. She turned to Gendry and tossed him her iPhone 4S, "here. Put your number in, I'll text you."

Gendry froze for a moment but began punching the numbers into her phone. When he handed back her phone she smiled at him, "good. See you later!" and with that she ran off back inside. Maybe he really did have a shot with her.

Later that night, his dreams were coloured with the vision of Arya Stark. He was interrupted when his phone beeped. He got up and checked the clock in the wall. _For fucks sake, who was texting him at 3:30 fucking A.M.?_ When he got up to check his phone, it was from a number he did not recognize. Swearing to himself, he read the message.

_Hey, it's Arya!_

_I was thinking of going to RINX tomorrow._

_We can go rock climbing, bowling, play laser tag and eat pizza all day!_

_Wanna come?_

_Let me know soon, ttyl._

Gendry felt the butterflies swimming in his stomach again. He knew he should have played it cool and not texted her till tomorrow morning, but he felt like a ten year old boy, who just got his first crush. He hit reply on his Nokia and typed one word.

_Yes._

When he saw her the next day, he almost didn't recognize her. She was wearing a pair of old jeans and a blue tank-top. Her hair was short now, in a pixie cut. It was only a couple of inches longer then his hair, but still had a feminine quality to it.

"Hey!" She greeted him with enthusiasm. "Yay, I'm so glad you came! There are no lines at the bumper cars, come on!"

She grabbed his hand and Gendry felt electricity jump through his body with her touch. She was good at everything: bumper cars, bowling, laser tag, rock climbing. She even ate more pizza than Gendry did, and he idly wondered how a girl so tiny was able to eat all that food. The only thing he bested her at was golf, she lacked patience and would hit the ball as hard as she could rather than line up her shots.

When they left Gendry offered to buy her ice cream. He ate mint chocolate chip while she had triple chocolate fudge with peanut butter.

They sat outside the ice cream parlour and then Arya spoke, "hey hot girl checking you out at twelve o'clock."

Gendry turned and noticed that she was referring to Jeyne. She wasn't so much checking him out, than scowling at Arya. Gendry groaned.

"What's wrong?" Arya asked, "don't you like girls?" she teased.

"That's my ex" Gendry mumbled.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Arya exclaimed, "wanna make her jealous?"

Gendry shifted his attention away from Jeyne to face Arya, "and how do you propose I do that?"

With that Arya brought her lips to his. Gendry was shocked and he dropped his ice cream cone to the ground. He froze for a moment and then he wrapped his arms around her waist as she tangled her hands in his hair. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, when she opened it slightly. He could hear his heart beating and felt like the butterflies in his stomach were going to explode or fly out.

Arya broke the kiss and Gendry groaned in protest. "She's gone" Arya stated, sinking her spoon in her ice cream cup, bringing the desert to her mouth.

Gendry slunk back to his chair. Right, she was just kissing him to make Jeyne jealous. But what a kiss that was, it was so passionate and it had to be the best kiss Gendry has ever had in his life. She had to have felt something too. But when he looked back up at her all she was doing was eating her ice cream and chatting away at how terrible the third transformers movie was.

He wonders if Arya has ever kissed someone before. She must have, it was much too good a kiss for it to be her first one. But she remembered, how the man (whom he later found out to be her brother Robb) had teased her for never having a date before. Maybe, Arya just never brought _home_ a date before.

They went to a burger shop for dinner. Gendry bought a regular hamburger with fries and a coke, while Arya bought a bacon cheese burger with onion rings and a chocolate milkshake. Gendry had never hung out with someone so young before. Arya was only 15 and still extremely child-like; while Gendry was turning 18 soon and graduating high school this year. He'd be a man soon and his mother was constantly stressing him about his grades so he could get into a good college. Even his friends were stressed with the school work and planning out their futures. But Arya was more of the _living in the moment_ kind of gal, she was so carefree and fun to be around.

After that, Arya got Gendry to buy them a bottle of whisky and they drank the bottle outside the liquor store. They barely got a couple of sips in, before they had to run; catching the eye of two police officers. Gendry could easily pass for 21, but Arya couldn't. They ran into an alley, they giggled as they continued drinking the alcohol. This was without a doubt, the best day of his life.

He offered to walk her home, telling her it was too late for a little girl to be walking down the streets alone. Arya scowled and revelled a taser (she named needle) in her backpack, "If anyone tries to mess with me, they'll regret it and I'm not a little girl!" She exclaimed, but still let Gendry walk her home. She told him that the taser was a gift from her half brother Jon; he gave it to her before he joined the army.

He walked her to the front gate of the white house, she was arguing with the guards outside the gate. They did not believe that she was Eddard Stark's daughter. She showed them her health card, but the Arya in the picture had her long hair and then they were accusing her for stealing Arya Stark's ID.

She was finally let inside when the president's brother in law, Tyrion arrived at the gates and vouched for her.

He walked her to the door. "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

Gendry shaked his head, "my curfew is at 12 and it's already 2, my mother will be furious."

Arya pouted her lips at him and sighed, "fine, go run home to your _mommy_ then!"

Gendry smiled at her, he was about to turn around and walk home when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Just when it was starting to get passionate, she pulled away and looked at his dumbfounded face, "later" she said casually as she went inside the White House, leaving Gendry outside with his mouth wide open.

When he got home his mother was yelling at him, telling her that she was so worried and he was grounded; but Gendry did not care. He slunk into bed but could not sleep, all he could think about was Arya.

He heard his phone beep again and saw that it was her. They texted each other, the entire night.

They were both grounded; Gendry for coming home two hours past his curfew and Arya for cutting off her hair. It was a stupid thing to get grounded over, Gendry thought bitterly. Then again, she was a Stark and guessed they had a certain reputation to uphold.

They met again two weeks later, when both of their punishments were over. She went over to his apartment; he was making popcorn while she began to play a DVD that she rented from blockbuster.

"What are we watching?" Gendry asked. Setting a big bowl of popcorn, two glasses of coke and a package of gummy bears in front of her.

"Zombie Apocalypse III: The Revenge of the Killer Zombies" Arya said in excitement.

In the middle of the movie, Gendry did one of his lame tricks; he yawned as he stretched his arm out, around her shoulders. He saw Arya's lips curl into a smile as she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth and then lay her head on his chest.

It wasn't long before they were kissing, the movie forgotten. Arya tugged off his shirt, desperate to feel his skin. He unhooked her bra and ripped off her blouse. He ran his finger over one of her nipples and felt it harden, at his touch. He broke his mouth away from hers and began sucking at her nipple. He felt himself harden with the moan that wrenched from her chest. His hands moved down to the button of her jeans when Arya stilled his hand. "Do you have anything?" she asked.

Gendry nodded, he went to his room to get a condom from the drawer beside his bed. When he came back, he noticed she was already naked. She pulled his pants down and placed the condom on his dick. When she took him in her mouth, Gendry knew that she was no virgin. She had clearly done this before and was well experienced.

He then thrust himself inside her, their hips meeting at a fast and desperate tempo. He was so deep inside her that he could not tell where he ended and she began.

She already had two orgasms before he climaxed, screaming her name as he did. He pressed kisses on her neck and sucked at her collarbone, leaving a hicky. She had already given him one big one, on his neck and two smaller ones on his chest.

They dressed soon after; giving up on the zombie movie they began watching Wheel of Fortune. Arya was eating her weight in gummy bears when Gendry asked, "we are facing West High at 7pm tomorrow. You should come."

"Why would I want to come to some stupid football game?" she snapped.

Gendry shrugged his shoulders, "if you're lucky, someone will tackle me and you can watch my ass being kicked." In truth that would never happen, Gendry was much too good; but Arya had some kind of violence fetish.

She smiled, "you should have led with that" she exclaimed while punching him in the ribs.

It was almost time for the game to start and Arya was nowhere in sight. He must have sent her like 50 texts, but she did not respond to one of them. _God, where the fuck was she?_ Gendry's mind was not on the game, the other team intercepted practically every pass he threw and he could hear his coach shouting profanities at him.

"For fucks sake, Waters. What are you doing!" he screamed at him. When the opponents were leading 49-14; the coach pulled Gendry out of the game. They ended up losing, the replacement quarterback was not any better than Gendry had been and they needed a miracle to catch up.

Hot Pie ran up to him, "what the hell was that, man?" But Gendry just shrugged him off.

When he got home he collapsed on the couch. He checked his phone again, still no message from Arya. Her mother offered him dinner but Gendry said he wasn't hungry. "Oh come on, honey. There will be other games." She ruffled his head and then walked into her room.

There might be other games, but there would not be other girls. He wondered why Arya hadn't shown up and why she hadn't even bothered to text him. He grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. Nothing interesting was on so he settled on the news.

Something about a stupid dog saving a baby from a fire. _And in other news, the president's campaign manager Eddard Stark passed away this afternoon from a heart attack. We now talk to the first lady, Ceresi Lannister about this tragic event..._

Gendry flipped of the television and groaned. _Fuck, no wonder she hadn't come or texted him._

Even though Gendry did not know Arya for long, he knew exactly where to find her. She was sitting down in the floor of some dingy alley, a bottle of whisky clutched in her hands. Her hair was messy and stuck up at every end. There were bags under her eyes and they were bloodshot red from all the crying she must have done.

He took a seat beside her. They said nothing for a while, he just sat and watched her take a swing from the bottle in her hands.

"He's gone" she said after a while, "he's gone and he's never coming back."

Gendry put an arm around her shoulder and she lay her head in his chest and wept. "They all leave! First Jon, he left to join to stupid military. Than Jaqen! He left me to join a stupid faceless gang." Jaqen had been the man Arya lost her virginity too, she only mentioned his name once before when they were telling each other of their past. His grip on her tightened for a moment when he heard that name. "Then my dog Nymeria ran away from home and now father is dead. They all leave me Gendry! Every single last one of them."

Gendry turned to face her, his lips brushing the side of his face. "I won`t" he declared. She looked up, her grey eyes met his blue ones. "I will never leave you, Arya" he assured her, "as long as you`ll have me, I will always be there for you."

Arya nodded and lay her head on his chest and began to weep. He encircled her in his arms and brought her so she was now in his lap. She began to weep in his arms and he soothed her, remembering the promise he made. In that moment he meant it, he would never leave her; but, eventually he did. Like she said, they always left.


End file.
